Wedlock
by Ms Trick
Summary: The 7 Deadly Sins work with the angels and decide to create peace on Earth by marrying the Queen of Hell to the Princess of Heaven. Unfortunately, there are some quirky consequences. 1x2 3x4 RxD 11x13
1. Clank

Story: Wedlock  
Author: Ms Trick  
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins work with Heaven and decideto create peace on Earth by marrying the Queen of Hell to the Princess of Heaven. Unfortunately, there are some quirky consequences.  
Pairings: 1x2 3x4 RxD 11x13  
Disclaimer: Oh don'tI wish.  
Warnings: yaoi, yuri, bad language

* * *

**Wedlock**

* * *

Lucrezia Noin eyed herself in the mirror.

"I'm not saying the council was wrong...Turn to me and close your eyes," Sally instructed in the middle of stating her opinion.

Noin twisted in her chair to face the other woman. Sally held her tongue between her teeth as she carefully smeared black onto one of Noin's eyelids with a small brush.

"I just think that the wedding's a bad idea," Sally said as she moved onto painting the other eyelid white.

"It makes sense politically, what with Lady Une being the widowed ruler of Hell and Relena being heir to--"

"I know the politics," Sally said shortly before shushing her friend so as to paint her lips red. "My friend Wufei's an archangel on the HHC. Y'know, the Heaven High Council?"

"I know," Noin said as Sally pulled back for a minute.

"Better scrap the lipstick. You look better without it."

Noin sighed and tilted her chin up as Sally wiped away the rouge.

"Anyway, I just can't see the two of them being compatible. Come on? Heaven's princess and Hell's queen?" Sally commented as Noin stood.

"I have to do my job," Noin said tiredly. She had obviously had enough of this conversation.

Sally nodded and screwed the caps back onto several make-up containers. "All right, Ms Priestess. Go do your thing."

As Noin turned to leave the little room, Sally added, "At least the wedding's on Earth...neutral ground, huh?"

Noin paused in the doorway and looked back at the angel for a second before exiting the antechamber.

She found herself in the hotel's large reception room and was greeted with the sight of the expansive white wings of an aged angel bobbing around the large wooden table in the front of the room.

The Archangel Noventa was making absolutely sure that the altar was as plain as possible. The only decorations on it were several thick candles. He interrupted his fifth inspection to look up as Noin entered.

"Ah, Miss Noin. You look lovely. And very neutral." He commented warmly, and a bit relieved, as he took in her priestess robes, which had been customized for the ceremony.

The left half of her robes were swirling black while the right half were brilliant white. Not Noin's first choice of outfit. But as she watched the way Noventa's wings ruffled anxiously as he made the final inspection of the room, Noin knew that they were the only outfit guaranteed to please both sides of the family.

The doors were opened by a member of the hotel's prim staff and Noventa jumped at the noise. Noin glanced over casually and noticed her bodyguard, Heero, leaning against the back wall. His face was impassive, his arms were crossed, and his white wings were relaxed. Noin hoped Heero would enjoy himself. She knew big parties weren't his thing.

"You're sure you know what you need to say and do? It took forever to find a ritual that wouldn't start a revolt," Noventa said as he wrung his hands and stared at the open doors.

"Yes, Archangel. And we did bewitch the hotel, remember? Don't worry too much about the humans."

"Of course, you're right. But I can't help it. It's been a long time since I've conducted business on Earth personally. But of course, with my granddaughter part of the programme, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

It looked as though the thought of his granddaughter had calmed his twitchy nerves. Noin relaxed slightly and she took her place behind the altar. But then the first group of guests entered the room and the archangel's worries sprang to life again. He gave them a brief, harried smile as they sat on the side of the hall designated for guests of Hell.

"You're sure, Miss Noin? I know you're the mediator between the three realms and this is an out of the ordinary job for you..."

Noin was quickly losing her patience. "Archangel! I _assure_ you, I have it under control. I am well-trained to take on the role of priestess. Why don't you take your seat?"

Her tone implied that she wasn't making a suggestion. He paused and then nodded briskly.

Noin closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. Then she looked down at the plain altar and the few materials on it. She glanced up as a noisy group of angels entered. It was going to be a long and tedious day. Noin could already feel the headache coming on.

* * *

The priestess took in the scene before her.

Relena appeared confident as she stood rigidly in her extravagant white gown. It was offset by a red sash sweeping down from her shoulder and tying at her hip. Her hair was pinned up and her glittering tiara was perched regally on her head. Nothing but the best for Heaven's only princess. The sparkling dress seemed to positively glow on Relena in comparison to the woman next to her.

Lady Une stood tall in a red military uniform. With her tight-fitting white pants, laced black boots, her hair twisted up into her traditional braided buns, and her glasses glinting in the candlelight, she looked like the Colonel of Hell's Army. Which she was. She also appeared resigned.

As Noin led the ceremony with ease, she noticed the identical looks of determination in Relena and Lady Une's eyes. Both of them were too caught up in the politics of the marriage to consider their own desires. They knew their betrothal could mean peace for centuries. Neither was going to let the opportunity pass.

The two brides faced the raised altar as Noin conducted the rite from behind it, making the appropriate symbols with her hands.

Behind them the bridesmaids stood in their semi-circle. Two angels and two of the Seven Deadly Sins had been selected by the brides. In the back of her mind, Noin marvelled at how all four bridesmaids could make one dress look so different. The backs of the angels' dresses were altered slightly to make way for the wings but that was the only difference.

The dark-haired Hilde, Relena's secretary, still managed to look tomboyish, even with flowers crowning her wings and the long blue gown highlighting her curves. The golden-haired and bright-eyed Sylvia still gave off an air of modesty and innocence; the flowers on her wings accentuating the little-girl image.

Dorothy, who was standing on Sylvia's left, was her antithesis. As the Deadly Sin Lust, Dorothy still looked like sex on legs. While Sylvia's blue gown fell about her in chaste pleats, Dorothy's had seemed to shrink, hugging every curve her body had to offer until it was positively...well, sinful. On Hilde's other side, stood Cathy, another Deadly Sin. She was Wrath and she looked it. She held the bouquet of blue and purple flowers as one would hold a knife. Even the pretty dress didn't hide the fact that she could do considerable damage if she wanted to.

Noin instructed the two brides to turn and face their families and friends. The bridesmaids separated into two groups and Dorothy made a show of "accidentally" dropping her bouquet. As she stood up languorously, she leered at the archangels in the front row. Cathy gave her a swift kick to the shins and Dorothy pouted, but stopped her attempts to simultaneously seduce everyone in the room.

In the front row on the other side of the aisle, Old Man Greed--more commonly known as J--and his lifelong buddy and rival, Sloth, kept a running commentary under their breaths; their stream of talk only broken by their gruff chuckles.

On the other side of Sloth, whom everyone called Howard, sat his young heir, Quatre, who was offering Relena a kind smile. Noin smiled between sections of the ritual. If anyone would make Relena feel comfortable in Hell, it would be Quatre.

Noin's eyes slid to the green-eyed boy next to Quatre and, as expected, he didn't look too happy. But what can you expect from Envy? Realising there were eyes on him, Quatre turned to the boy after a second.

"Oh, Trowa. Don't get like that. I was just smiling, not getting engaged," he whispered with an accompanying roll of the eyes. Trowa gave him a small, sheepish smile. Quatre returned it with a beaming one of his own.

Next to Quatre was Gluttony, looking highly refined in his own blue military uniform. Better know to his friends as Treize, the man sipped a glass of fine red wine, using the crystal goblet to salute Noin, who had been staring at him. She wondered if it was proper etiquette to drink during a marriage rite.

As always, Noin's eyes couldn't help but linger on the face of the Deadly Sin next to Gluttony. Vanity wouldn't be Vanity if he didn't look like a sex god. Currently, he had taken off the silver helmet he usually wore ("So as to deter common folk from approaching him to get his phone number," he said) and was studying his reflection in it. He tilted his head and pushed his long blond hair behind his shoulder.

Noin smirked slightly and came around to the front of the altar so as to present the new couple to the entire crowd as one. The audience clapped, some enthusiastically, some reluctantly. As she began to lead the procession of brides and bridesmaids down the aisle, she glanced at her bodyguard and noticed that he wasn't looking at her.

Heero's eyes were focused on a demon who was also leaning against the back wall, but on Hell's side. The boy looked about Heero's age and was wearing mostly black with some red. His long hair was wound into a braid that hung over his shoulder.

As Noin got closer, she realised that the demon who had enthralled her defender's attention was Duo. He was a young messenger for Hell royalty, their fastest messenger. If he had permission to travel to Heaven, she'd be out of the job as mediator, that's for sure.

Noin passed through the doorway to the hall and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Heero look down at the floor and frown. One of his hands flew down to his stomach for a moment before resuming their crossed position.

Duo had been watching the handsome angel through sidelong glances all throughout the ceremony. Duo moaned quietly to himself. Why did angels have to look so goddamn sexy when they weren't allowed have sex? It's not like they didn't have the equipment, they just didn't understand the concept of lust. Angels understood sex for reproducing but lust didn't even exist in their minds. And since sex wasn't necessary for reproduction in this day and age, angels pretty much stopped caring about it. Not so for demons.

Duo sighed and spared a glance at the procession. It had blocked his view of the angel. His long, black, devil tail twitched in irritation.

_Besides_, Duo thought to himself. _Even if angels did do the whole wanton-desire thing, angels and demons aren't allowed fuck. Except for the beloved Colonel and her new child-bride, that is._

Duo shook his head of that unwanted mental image and joined the crowd in its mass exodus to the bar. He needed a beer.


	2. Link

**Wedlock**

* * *

"Everyone in Heaven and Hell were pretty much on the edge of their seats, but since the first eight months of the marriage have gone remarkably well, people--well, _some_ people--are starting to relax," Hilde reported dutifully, reading the Councils' monthly update.

Relena stood facing her dresser with her arms out as Sylvia fluttered about, zipping up her dress, braiding the two customary plaits into her hair, and smoothing any out of place feathers.

"Uh-huh," Relena said absently as Sylvia finished fussing and took a step back.

"I think your marriage is working mainly because of Lady Une's split personality: bitch when in Queen mode, sweetheart when in wife mode," Hilde said, lowering her clipboard and winking.

Sylvia went to the vanity and brought over a simple pair of pearl earrings.

"Une's always been agreeable with me, it's true," Relena said as Sylvia swept her hair back to insert the earrings. "Is that all the two councils want me to know?"

Her dark-haired secretary flipped a page over on the clipboard and her wings ruffled uneasily before she spoke. "And after the recent EarthSphere Alliance council meeting, it's been decided that in order to continue this era of peace, two children will be needed... and, by order of chance, you've been selected to carry the first one."

Sylvia had barely gotten the back of the second earring on before Relena spun around angrily.

"What? Have I no say in my life at all?"

Hilde sighed sympathetically but when she noticed the fury in Relena's eyes, quickly said, "Don't kill the messenger."

Relena growled in frustration. Sylvia and Hilde looked at each other restlessly. They weren't used to Relena growing so angry. She hadn't had much of a temper before the marriage. Hell had probably been having an effect on her.

"I _hate_ being their goddamned pawn!" She snarled. She then crossed the room irately and flung open the door with more force than necessary.

"Relena..." Hilde said hesitantly. She hated seeing her friend so upset but knew that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

"Leave me. I just need to blow off steam," Relena said as she stormed out of her posh bedroom without looking back.

She slammed the door behind her and stomped down the lavish hall. She wished she had something to break or someone to fight but, of course, that wasn't proper for Heaven royalty. So instead she scowled at the lush carpeting as she walked.

She wasn't paying much attention to exactly where she was going which is probably the reason she plowed directly into Dorothy. Or to be more exact, into Dorothy's ample breasts.

"Oh! I'm sorry, really, I-I am..." Relena stuttered out, her apology trailing off as her mind immediately zeroed in on Dorothy's chest.

Relena felt her face heat up; Dorothy was wearing a ridiculously small, tight-fitting dress that accentuated her cleavage and barely came halfway down her thighs. Dorothy watched, hands on her hips and slightly amused, as Relena looked her up and down. Relena felt the back of her neck warm up too. She peeled her eyes off Dorothy's legs and shook her head.

"Hell must be having more of an effect on me than I thought," she muttered to herself.

"Why's that, babe?" Dorothy said, finally speaking.

Relena's blush gained a whole new level of glow as she cried, "That! See? You called me 'babe' and I started feeling...too hot." Relena frowned when she couldn't find better words to describe the new sensations.

Relena suddenly became aware of where she was; she had managed to make her way to one of the smaller, lesser-used lounges on the lower level. It wasn't as fancy as some of the others and there weren't as many chairs. Dorothy paused and then reached her arms up in a brief stretch, an action that returned Relena's full attention to the woman in front of her.

Dorothy walked slowly towards her and Relena just couldn't stop staring, despite the fact that she was mortified. She took a few steps backwards while Dorothy continued to approach her in an almost lazy fashion, a smirk forming on her lips, her four-inch heels grazing the carpet.

The backs of Relena's knees suddenly knocked into the edge of the plush green couch, forcing her to fall backwards into a sitting position with her wings pressed against the soft cushioning. The princess looked a bit nervous as Dorothy stepped in front of her. She leaned forward, putting her face level with Relena's.

"You know what my position is, right?"

It was all Relena could do to keep her eyes on Dorothy's face instead of letting them slide down to her breasts. "Y-you run the 4th department of the Seven Deadly Sins. You're Lust," she managed to reply.

Dorothy's smirk grew. "That's right. I'm Lust. Do you know what lust _is_?"

Relena swallowed as the Sin looked down at her, waiting for an answer.

"You motivate humans to copulate for the sake of reproduction." Relena wondered if that was the wrong answer, but then Dorothy's smirk morphed into a seductive smile. Relena wasn't sure if she should be relieved or more worried.

Dorothy lifted a knee onto the couch, so that it was brushing Relena's thigh. Dorothy tilted forward and put her hand on the back of the couch. She was now leaning over Relena, who was still avidly trying not to notice how close they now were.

"Close," she said, "Except for the reproduction part."

Relena took a break from trying to control her breathing and frowned. "But then--"

"Put your hand...there," Dorothy interrupted as she drew Relena's hand to rest on the back of her thigh. This allowed her to pull her other knee up to rest on the other side of Relena's legs. Now she was kneeling over Relena with both hands on the back of the couch. She remained like that for only a few seconds before lowering down to settle herself comfortably on Relena's lap.

Relena suddenly felt as though her clothes were too tight, especially since Dorothy's shifting had caused her hand to unintentionally slide higher up the Sin's thigh. It was brushing the hem of Dorothy's outrageously short dress. Relena found herself frozen, completely unsure of how to react. Even though her body was acting like a statue, her voice miraculously came to life.

"But then why would humans copulate if not for reproduction?" Relena winced at how raspy her voice had sounded.

Dorothy slid her arms around Relena's shoulders, her hands crossing at nape of the angel's neck.

"Same reason demons do. I take it there's no pleasure in Heaven," Dorothy said. She leaned in slightly as Relena answered.

"Well, we have joy found in duty and sacrifi--"

Having no interest in talking about the chaste joys of angels, Dorothy quickly cut the other girl off by connecting their mouths. Being the ultimate certified expert in seduction, she deftly obliterated Relena's minor protests and quickly had the angel melting into her.

Relena's hands grabbed haphazardly at the Dorothy's sides, and then decided to twist into the Sin's waist-length blonde hair instead. Relena pulled her closer until their breasts were pressing together.

While Relena was utterly enthralled by the new sensations rippling through her body, Dorothy focused on inching Relena's floucy skirt up until it was bunched between their two groping bodies. Dorothy's short short skirt was already up around her hips--not that it had had far to travel--and she slid their bare thighs together. Relena moaned.

On a normal day, Relena would never have even contemplated imagining that she'd be in a situation like this. And _enjoying_ herself so much. But she was being seduced by Lust herself. The innocent princess of Heaven didn't stand a chance

* * *

After banging on it once or twice, Duo peered around the door of Relena's massive bedroom. Finding it devoid of anything with wings, Duo wandered in, curious.

"Hellooooo? Oh queen of the woooorld? Old Man Greed sent me with an uuupdaaaate," he called in a loud singsong voice to the empty room as he admired its expensive furnishings.

He nonchalantly made his way towards the cherrywood vanity table, looking around him as he went. He eyed several of Relena's accessories scattered on it. The sparkling array of jewellery was reflected in the vanity's mirror.

"Council's moving your return to Heaven up to the Septembeeeer..." He continued, turning away from the glittering ornaments. His sleek black tail silently picked up a ruby and silver hair clip and slipped it into one of his deep pockets. "Sooooo, your baby will spend its first six months theeeeere."

Duo meandered back to the centre of the room and rocked back and forth on his heels for a few minutes, waiting for anybody to show up.

_Fuck._ Duo thought. _Now I'll have to tell Une myself. Hope she isn't in the mood to rip my tail out._

He cursed under his breath all the way to Lady Une's private offices, putting his colourful vocabulary in alphabetical order as he went. He had just arrived at T, muttering 'third husband of a two dollar skank', when he found himself in front of an imposing set of large double doors made of black wood.

Duo knew that peering around the door would not impress the harshly proficient colonel of Hell's army. He would have to enter confidently and get to the point quickly, hopefully without stuttering.

Duo straightened himself up, put a self-assured look on his face, opened the door, was greeted with the sight of Treize's head in between Une's legs, turned around, and closed the door again.

Duo put his back against the door and blinked a few times, trying to scrape the image off his cornea.

"Okay!" He yelled loudly. "I'll just tell you later! After I...scrub my eyes out with Brillo pads."

He said this last bit to himself and then walked down the hallway, twitching slightly.

* * *

Since the conception ceremony was more private and less formal than a wedding, Noin wore a pair of jeans and a tasselled suede shirt. This had caused some unrest with the Councils but then Noin had reminded them that the ceremony would be taking place on Earth, and therefore her outfit should match Earth customs. Besides, neither Lady Une nor Relena cared a lick what she wore.

She hovered over a large gold cauldron that had been carefully set up in Room 207 of the hotel that the wedding had taken place in. Heero had helped her move the heavy desk to the centre of the room, which was what the cauldron was now sitting on. And now he watched silently from his sitting position on the bed as Noin moved about her work, quickly and efficiently dropping specific herbs into the cauldron.

He looked as though he was contemplating the piles of herbs and roots on the bedspread in front of him but his mind was a million miles away, in Hell with a gorgeous demon.

Recently, he'd been wondering why his stomach tied itself in knots when he remembered the way the demon had looked at him during the wedding. Noin had told him that his name was Duo. He considered the possibility that he was growing ill. After a quick mental scan of his body's functions, he rejected that idea; everything was running smoothly, like he made sure it did. Heero eventually came to the conclusion that the stomach butterflies were Earth-based somehow.

"Heero, you're more stoic than usual. Pass me the Korean Ginseng and some Licorice and tell me what's bugging you."

Heero handed her the ingredients and then explained his dilemma in an orderly fashion. Noin was his only real friend, so he had no qualms about opening up to her. She kept her eyes on the lukewarm swirling liquid in the cauldron and kept her ears on Heero. When he was done, she said,

"Well...you're welcome to do some research on it here on the Earth after our mission's done."

Heero nodded and went back to gazing at the few roots left to be added to the mixture. Noin sighed to herself. She wasn't a demon, so she knew what love looked like. And she wasn't an angel, so she understood lust. But as the mediator, she was forbidden to speak about love or lust with either angels or demons. And she had grown unparalleled at gracefully avoiding both topics.

This was unusual though. What Heero had described sounded more like lust than love. But that was impossible.

Not long after Noin completed her brew, Relena and Lady Une entered together. Noin thought they looked much like they had at the wedding: determined to go through with anything for their plan to work. Although they did look more relaxed in each other's presence.

Heero stood in the background with his arms crossed as usual while Noin greeted the two Queens warmly. She then instructed them to put their hands over the swirling mixture.

As they followed Noin's instructions, Heero noticed that Relena had lost some of the heavenly glow that she had earlier. Either Hell was having an effect on her or it was the very pink outfit she was wearing. But even less angelic, Relena looked happier than she had before. Heero decided that the marriage must be going well.

Noin moved her arms in large circles over the potion and a stream of misty light sprang out of the cauldron and curled around her hands. She then gestured to Relena, sending the energy into the young girl's womb.

Relena immediately doubled over until the misty light had completely disappeared inside her belly. Before she could straighten, Noin handed her a bright red bucket. Relena took it without thinking and stood up.

"What's this for?" She asked, glancing into it and finding it empty.

Noin paused and her eyes flickered to the digital clock next to the bed. "After the ceremony is complete, the carrier's morning sickness begins straight away. You'll start feeling nauseous any second now."

Relena grimaced. "Are you sure? I feel okay."

"Give it a minute. Trust me."

So they waited for a minute. They were all absolutely silent. Une and Noin stared at Relena, who looked around the room. Heero's gaze slipped out the window. Then another minute went by.

"I honestly think I'm okay. I really don't feel sick at all," Relena said, setting the bucket down on the bed.

Noin looked at her. "That's bad. This is very bad."

"It's bad that I'm _not_ sick to my stomach?"

Noin rubbed her eyes and then abruptly stared hard at Relena's belly.

"No...the conception took. You are definitely pregnant. But if you're not sick...Damnit! That means the baby is already its own entity."

"Which means what?" Lady Une asked.

Noin glared. "Meaning that one or both of you has been screwing around."

Heero lifted an eyebrow and Une gave her a withering look before saying, "This is Hell. That's what happens."

"But for a pregnancy to legitimately be your heir, you have to focus all your energy into its creation. You messed it up. When I told you to concentrate your sex energies, you didn't focus on your spouse. I want to know who you were each focusing on during this oh-so-holy ritual." Noin added more anger to her glare as she stared down the two Queens. She was probably the only creature in all three realms that could talk to them in such a manner and not get her head taken off.

"Treize," Une said, looking Noin straight in the eye. Lady Une did not like to be told that she fucked up. Noin scowled.

"Gluttony. That bastard never did think beyond sating his wants."

Une frowned at that comment but Noin had already turned to Relena, who was persistently staring at her shoes and blushing hotly. Noin tapped her foot and folded her arms.

"Well?"

If possible, Relena's blush intensified as she mumbled her answer without looking up.

"What was that?"

"Dorothy," Relena said through gritted teeth, her head still down.

Heero smirked in spite of himself. He couldn't help it. This was hilarious.

Noin rolled her eyes and grumbled, "If that isn't Lust to a tee..."

"So what does that mean?" Relena said quickly as she raised her head.

Noin glared again and managed to spit out. "It _means_ that your child is not a combination of Heaven and Hell royalty, but rather a combination of Heaven royalty, Hell royalty, _and_ Lust _and_ Gluttony."

There was a long pause as Noin's words sank into everyone's heads. Finally, Relena spoke.

"Well," she said tentatively. "That can't be _too_ bad, right?"

"He'll just have to deal with an enormous identity crisis," Heero deadpanned. Noin scowled at him but he couldn't keep a small smile off his face. Instead of chewing him out for inappropriate humour, Noin turned back to Relena.

"If the parents' sex magic isn't focused during a pregnancy, other localized relevant energy currents spiral out of control. Things bleed into each other and energies become reversed. It gets real chaotic. And since you two _happen_ to be producing the first heir to the throne of all the realms, the repercussions could throw the entire world's goddamn system off!"

* * *

Noin fumed for the entire train trip. Heero warily sat across the aisle from her and watched her out of the corner of his eye as she kept clenching her fists. The entrance to Heaven was in the New York City Metropolitan Museum of Art but because the Seven Deadly Sins had wanted the wedding nearer to the entrance to Hell, the hotel had been in New Jersey.

After the train pulled to a stop in Penn Station, Heero had some difficulty in following her fast-paced gait as she charged through the crowd. A simple disguising spell had been cast on his wings for protection. It didn't hide his wings so much as encourage people to ignore them. It was a very subtle form of magic and required less energy than other camouflage spells to cast.

The weather, while still warm, was occasionally punctured by chilly breezes. Noin didn't notice as she marched to the street curb. After failing to hail a cab (and a very uncharacteristic storm of cursing), Noin stalked over to a payphone and began viciously punching in numbers.

Heero followed her silently. He was more amused than concerned by the entire situation, though he knew it was serious. He briefly marvelled at how dry his sense of humour was becoming as he approached the grimy payphone stall.

"Just pick me up. And make it quick!" Noin snapped into the phone, which she was strangling.

"I'm going to stay here," Heero said. Noin wouldn't need his protection in Heaven.

Noin didn't respond and then abruptly vanished into thin air. The poor phone--which had had quite enough at this point--dropped unceremoniously and clanged as it swung against the stall wall.

Heero calmly settled the phone back onto its hook and then turned to face the street. He then set about trying to find a library so he could start researching what the odd feeling in his belly was.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Thank you so much to **rpln** and**RavenMistress** for the reviews. They definitely made my day.


	3. Twist

**Wedlock**

* * *

Thousands of years ago, Lucifer and God (who preferred to be called Ed) ran the realms of Hell and Heaven respectively, with both of them sharing custody of Earth. They bickered over every little thing. Though their hatred of each other was exaggerated for the purpose of Earth literature, it was true that they disliked each other too much to ever work or live together. But then, because everything ends, Lucifer and Ed eventually grew old. By the end of their long lives, the fire that had sparked their earlier arguments had dissipated. The harsh borders between the realms grew more lax. Rules weren't as enforced as they used to be.

And so they died and their bodies became clouds as all the bodies of angels and demons do. Ed left Heaven to the archangels and Lucifer left Hell to the Seven Deadly Sins. Each giant left his empire to the most capable team possible.

Wufei looked around at Hell's council of diplomats, the people who ruled Hell, the Seven Deadly Sins...and he wasn't impressed. First of all, when he'd walked in, he had been greeted with only six of them.

Wufei stood at the head of the conference table, holding his white wings proudly. There was an empty chair nearest him and next to it sat Vanity. Zechs had again taken his glinting silver helmet off and was currently checking his reflection, smiling at himself all the while.

To Zechs' right sat Sloth. Howard appeared utterly exhausted. His arm was hooked around Quatre's neck and he was snoring into his chest. Despite the pointy sunglasses poking into him, Quatre smiled tolerantly and gently unwound himself.

From Quatre's other side, Envy glowered at Howard as he flopped forward onto the large conference table and immediately fell into a deep sleep. Quatre caught Trowa's eyes and the green glare softened.

Dorothy had been staring at Zechs and drooling slightly but then she noticed Quatre and Trowa's meaningful stares.

"Oh please..." She muttered to herself.

She then climbed out of her chair and onto the conference table in her short dress. Greed whistled at the view as she crawled over to where Quatre and Trowa were sitting. She ignored the whistle and put a hand behind each of Quatre and Trowa's heads before calmly pushing them together. When their lips met, Dorothy sat back on her haunches. Her brief touch of lust meant that the liplock would continue. And it did. The two boys' eyes slid closed, their heads tilted, and their arms wrapped around each other. Dorothy smirked and wiggled her way back into her seat.

Between Dorothy and Trowa sat Wrath. Catherine looked rather bored and kept toying with her knives, throwing them into the ceiling and catching them as they fell back down. Leaning back casually in her chair, she stared up at the knife she'd thrown. When it dropped, she caught it deftly and leaned over to prod Quatre's back with it. She kept prodding until he surfaced from the kiss. He looked at her from under half-lidded eyes.

"You break his heart and I'll make you eat every knife I own," she said casually.

Wufei shuddered at the threat in her voice but Quatre just nodded dreamily and allowed Trowa to capture his attention again.

Greed was on Wrath's other side and also next to Wufei. Currently, he was scrutinizing the archangel through his miniscule glasses.

"So..." J said at last, folding his arms and peering at Wufei. "I take it there's a problem?"

Wufei nodded and then started yelling. "Attention everyone! Vanity stop checking your reflection--you look gorgeous. Wrath, _please_ stop the knife-throwing. Howard? HOWARD! SLOTH!"

Howard was fast asleep on the desk and was using his clipboard as a pillow on his folded arms. He snored at the screaming of his name but that was about it.

Wufei rubbed his temples as his wings twitched.

"Quatre, please?" The archangel said tiredly.

Quatre pulled away from Trowa reluctantly. Envy kept a possessive hand on Quatre's hip as Quatre poked his mentor a few times. Eventually, he shrugged and said that he'd take over for today.

"That's allowed, is it?" Wufei asked.

"Well, sure," Quatre said as he gently coaxed Howard's clipboard out from under him. "I _am_ taking over as Sloth starting next year. So I'm positive it won't be a problem. I might as well start somewhere, right?"

As Quatre placed the clipboard in front of him and gave it a cursory glance, Wufei marvelled that such a polite creature was heir to 1/7 of Hell. Just goes to show you...

"Where's Gluttony?"

At that moment, Treize ambled in. "Sorry," he said unapologetically as he took his seat. "I was taking a bath. I do have a taste for long baths."

"Ugh!" Wufei growled. "We have a serious problem here!"

"Then where's the rest of the Heaven Council?" Treize said smoothly as he rested his elbows on the table.

Wufei scowled and replied, "Trying to control the chaos up there. You know what happened with the conception. We will have the first heir but the complications caused a ripple. Several laws were rendered useless and broken, some beyond repair. The HHC is reconstructing the few that can be fixed from Heaven's side of things."

Catherine leaned even further back in her chair and Wufei worried that she would tip over. Well actually, he was worried that she would tip over and in her humiliation start chucking knives at people, namely him. _And yet,_ Wufei thought. _This is still less tedious than dealing with the elder archangels._

"Shouldn't the two Queens be here?" Catherine asked offhandedly as she stared at the new holes in the ceiling.

"It's late January," J said matter-of-factly. "They're not due to return to Hell until after Relena's child is born."

"We need to discuss which laws..."

Dorothy tuned Wufei out and winked at Trowa. He stared at her until she glanced at Quatre, indicating the blonde's concentration on what Wufei was saying. Dorothy raised her eyebrows and Trowa gave her a small smile. The hand Trowa had quietly kept on Quatre's hip began inching its way along Quatre's belt.

"Dorothy!"

Wufei's bark drew Dorothy away from the two in front of her. "Hmm?" She asked, looking over.

"Pay attention, woman. We're trying to figure out how much damage was irreversible."

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "What was the question?"

"Have there been any fluxes within your department recently?"

"A few. Levels on Earth have been steadily rising but that's not unusual what with the approach of Valentines Day."

Wufei marked down something on his gold, shiny clipboard and then proceeded to ask numerous other analytical questions. No one noticed when Quatre began breathing a bit heavier. He gripped the edge of the table and tried to keep his breathing quiet so as not to be rude.

Only two people knew what was happening under the table. One, of course, was Trowa, who was smirking nonchalantly as his hand ran up and down the bulge in the front of Quatre's khakis. The other one was Dorothy, who kept tabs on everyone's bedroom careers. It _was_ her job, after all. Boy, did she enjoy it.

She answered another of Wufei's questions on the Lust histograms. She was watching the two lovebirds (make that lustbirds) from the corner of her eye when Wufei said something that caught her attention.

"It's affected angels."

Dorothy perked up. "Oh really? We've never broken into that market. Too much red tape and holy law to work through... How's it taking?" She asked curiously, leaning forward. She had spent a fair amount of her time wondering what it would be like to get an angel in bed. Now she had a chance to find out.

Wufei sighed. "The elder members of the council aren't too happy. Though they're starting to feel the effects of gluttony. I'll assume we can thank you for that?" He said pointedly, turning to Treize.

Gluttony smiled. "Fascinating," he merely said. "Not my intentions, but fascinating."

Unnoticed by all, Trowa undid Quatre's fly and slid his hand inside to get a firmer grip. Quatre's eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened slightly. Wufei continued speaking, oblivious.

"Several rules need to be restored through Hell's domain. For example, the lust and gluttony that are permeating all the way to Heaven can be adjusted down here. And there are many other minor laws that need adjustments. For example, the ruling that angels shouldn't wear tennis shoes is deteriorating."

"We've got teams working on the adjustments already," J said haughtily. "Many of the minor laws that were only bent have already been reinstated. But there _are_ several large ones that are just...gone." Greed paused, a small sneer forming on his old face. "I'm afraid that the rules barring angels from lust and gluttony have been utterly obliterated. The only possible way to reverse that would be to murder Relena's child and even then, there's no guarantee."

Wufei stared at him. "Well...damn."

Greed smiled terribly. "You can either keep Heaven pristine or keep peace. The ball's in the angels' court."

Wufei scribbled something onto his clipboard. There was a sudden groan and Quatre slammed the palm of his hand into the side of the table. Wufei glanced up and curiously peered at a blushing Quatre but was then several loud thunks quickly drew his attention elsewhere. He looked over to see all of Catherine's throwing knives embedded in the ceiling above her.

Wrath winked at her younger brother.

"It's not a bad idea," Zechs said, finally tearing his eyes away from his reflection. "Make Heaven loosen up a bit."

There was a chorus of agreement from the rest of the Sins. Except Quatre, who was still coming down from his high. Wufei resisted the urge to smash his forehead with the clipboard.

"You idiots! It isn't a one way street! It's all fun and games when angels go loopy but the mystic channels are open. How long do you think you have until ideals from Heaven start coming down here?"

There was a long pause as everyone got a mental image of demons practicing chastity and holding doors open for little old ladies. Finally, Vanity spoke up.

"Right. Let's get to work."

* * *

_Author's Note_: Thank you so much to (?) and **Omnicat**for the reviews. And **Ellen**, it's never too much work. ;) 


	4. Screw

**Wedlock**

* * *

A few months swam by. Earth's frosty winter melted away and so did the crisis. Springtime covered New York thoroughly and warm weather was rampant. And as far as Heaven and Hell went, almost every rule had been set back to normal except for a few key life style changing ones. For example, several angels had been spotted in bikinis. And a couple of demon girls had been seen with skirts that fell down to below their knees. Negotiations between the HHC and the Seven Deadly Sins continued, discussing issues beyond new fashion trends. But in the end, nothing could be done to fix the big holes in the realms' rule system. So it was decided that angels would have to learn how to curb their new cravings, and demons would need to meet a monthly quota of mischief.

And while both realms had been flipped upside down and right side up again, one angel hadn't paid attention to any of it. Heero had spent the remaining winter months researching human reproduction and relations. Noin had badly needed his guardsmanship during the crisis; she _was_ the sole mediator. Within the last five months, Heero had diverted six attempted assassinations and thirteen punches aimed at her head. He had found himself having to escort Noin everywhere, even in Heaven.

Now that the negotiations were over, an exhausted Noin had given herself a vacation to an undisclosed tropical location, leaving Heero to his own devices. He could be seen scouring various libraries of New York most of the time.

Any humans who noticed him assumed he was a college student with a research project. Heero had begun by reading about the science, physics, and logistics behind sex but had discovered nothing he hadn't already known. Slowly, he had turned to romance novels and found several cases where he could recreate the knots in his stomach. The sensationwasn't as strong as they had been before but it was a clue.

Heero looked up at the darkening sky as he meandered out of yet another public library. He still had not figured out exactly why he got stomach butterflies, only that they had nothing to do with logic and statistics.

He entered a small park nearby as the yellow streetlights flickered to life in the warm evening air. He turned off the brick footpath and walked across the grass. Beyond a gaggle of trees, there was a small clearing with a bench. Here was where Heero usually took off for Heaven. Unlike some other angels, Heero was wary of human mediums. He had encountered too many wide-eyed children and surprised humans to think that Earth was as naïve to their presence as the HHC claimed.

Heero extended and stretched his wings in the quiet, dark, little clearing as he stared blankly up at the starless night sky. He wondered if the answer to his question really lay within books. Or if he was more likely to find it if...

"So. I heard that angels can lust now," a loud voice drawled, breaking through Heero's thoughts.

Heero's stomach butterflies flittered up and he spun around. He was met with the sight of Duo casually sprawled on the bench, his hands behind his head as he watched the angel with amusement.

Heero looked the demon up and down, taking in his tight black clothing, before narrowing his eyes.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

_Wait...lust?_ Heero's hands resisted the urge to flick to his stomach. _This was lust? This wasn't the dark force the archangels prescribed it to be._

Duo smirked and closed his eyes.

"Call it my specialty," he said before hopping off the bench.

Duo had expected to have to seduce the gorgeous angel--after all, an angel was an angel, even horny. But Heero seemed to know what he wanted, and as Duo approached him, he took the liberty to take a few steps himself.

Duo's gamin grin reappeared and as they entered each other's personal bubbles, he glanced down. Oh yes, angels had learned how to lust. Duo looked back up and met Heero's hungry eyes. In one movement he stepped into Heero's frame and captured his mouth. For a split second, Duo uncharacteristically worried that he was being too forward, but then Heero's arms rested against his sides and slithered around his back. Heero holding him firmly in place, Duo slid his hands up into the angel's hair.

Heero felt Duo's devil tail curl around his left knee, trying to pull them even closer. Heero groaned as their tongues twisted around each other. They pulled back, panting, their hands still wound into each other's hair, their bodies still in close contact.

"How about I fuck those white feathers off?" Duo breathed. It was Duo's very subtle way of asking the angel if he was genuinely okay with what was going to happen. Duo wondered when he'd begun caring so much.

Heero smirked, his lips swollen from the demon's ravenous kiss. Duo took this as a yes and suddenly, the tail around Heero's knee yanked hard. Caught by surprise, Heero buckled and fell backwards. But he made sure to drag the tail's owner down with him.

After some mock-wrestling on grassy ground, Heero ended up on top with Duo's hands on his shoulders.

"Because of the wings, angels are always on top," Heero said breathlessly. The palms of Duo's hands felt hot through the fabric of his shirt.

"I think I can handle that," Duo replied, gazing up at the angel.

As they stared at each other, Duo's hands made their way to Heero's white jeans, undid the belt buckle and pulled down the fly. Heero helped pull Duo's t-shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Duo's hands flew to the back of Heero's neck, pulling the angel down towards his bare torso.

Heero pressed kisses into the skin above Duo's bellybutton and made his way slowly up across the demon's chest. The sensation of Heero's mouth on his bare skin combined with the incredibly stimulating sight of those white wings arched over them was making Duo's pants even tighter than they were, uncomfortably so. His breathing became more rapid and his tail writhed against the ground.

He arched into the warm body on top of his and fisted a hand in Heero's hair as the angel licked and sucked at his neck. Heero had never tasted anything like Duo; he couldn't get enough. The hand in his hair pulled him away from the demon's neck and Duo brought Heero's mouth back to his. Duo moaned, making their kiss vibrate; he liked the feel of Heero's leg sliding in between his own. The friction added to the heat and they both inhaled sharply. Duo briefly wondered how an angel was so good at this already. Not that he minded.

As they were frantically pulling off clothes and drinking the other in, little did they know that they were making history. Heero and Duo were the first angel and demon to have sex since Ed and Lucifer themselves.

* * *

"Well, it was bound to happen eventually," Wufei said with a nonchalant sigh as he ushered Sally into his kitchen.

"Noin told me about their staring contest at the wedding," Sally said with a nod.

"The other archangels won't be too happy," Wufei said as he bustled about getting the kettle on.

"Neither will Noin. This'll cause another round of negotiations on angel/demon marriages and offspring. She'll need to be here for that."

"I'm not sure...so far, the archangels have been pretty agreeable with the Sins."

"Yeah, give them some chocolate cake and take me out on a date."

"Okay."

* * *

After years of war post the deaths of Ed and Lucifer, peace and relative balance were--despite the rupture in realm dynamics--created with the birth of Mariemaia.

Relena held the sleeping newborn gently in her arms as she looked out at the cloud fields of Heaven in the distance. She stood on her wide balcony and a warm breeze blew across her face, ruffling her hair.

Hilde tiredly looked up at the light evening sky as she walked out to greet the Angel Queen.

"Okay, the official statement from the EarthSphere Alliance is that demon/angel relations were sanctioned with the engagement of the angel, Heero Yuy, and the demon, Duo Maxwell. This is the final notice of the negotiations, the last of the decrees," Hilde said as she lifted her clipboard. "Frankly, I'm overjoyed. I'm sick of them. Anyway...it seems that it's mostly just a recap of the entire crisis."

"Go over it anyway, please," Relena said, still looking out at the lights of the Heaven's capital city as she lightly rocked her child.

"You got it. Angels now have the ability to lust...we know that. Demons have the ability to love, angels can be gluttons, not unheard of for some demons to be chaste...blah blah blah...humans are oblivious as usual...so on and so on. Oh, and since Mariemaia doesn't have wings or a tail, both councils have decided to take no action until she gets a few years older. So that's good."

"Yes. That _is_ good," Lady Une said as she joined the two on the balcony.

Relena smiled, happy with the Alliance's decision, and turned to face the other angel. "Thank you, Hilde."

Hilde smiled at Relena and nodded politely at Lady Une before heading back inside.

Relena noticed that Une's hair was down, though she was still in her military uniform. Une stood next to her little wife and glanced at the city for a second before looking down at her baby daughter.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Relena said warmly and she gently passed Mariemaia into Lady Une's arms. The baby stirred at the movement and opened her eyes. She made a small sound of contentment and snuggled into Une. Both women smiled.

"She's not going to have an easy life, is she?" Relena asked quietly.

"But she'll never have to do it alone. We'll make sure of it," Une replied seriously, looking over at the angel.

Relena nodded firmly.

Just then, Sylvia poked her head outside to announce that the Sins Lust and Gluttony were here for a visit.

A minute later, Dorothy bounced out onto the balcony in a pair of leather pants and a tight blue tank-top. Her cousin was not far behind her, though he entered in a more dignified manner. He was in his own military uniform.

Smiles returned to both Relena and Une's faces.

Dorothy gave Relena a brief but deep kiss before turning her attention to the baby, who was blinking curiously from Une's arms.

"She's adorable! Hey sweetie," she cooed to the infant, "I'm your mommy!"

"One of her mommies," Une said.

Treize sighed. "Well, with three women and one man adding to the mixture, what were the odds I was going to get a son?"

* * *

_Author's Note_: Apologies for the long wait. I'm awful at updating. But I love reviews and their writers, so much much thanks to **Omnicat** and **camillian** for their encouragement. This story's almost done but I may consider a sequel if I get my thoughts in order.


	5. Epilogue

**Wedlock Epilogue**

* * *

Noin sipped her latte contentedly from a large white porcelain mug. She still had a nice brown tan and she appeared relaxed and well-rested. She looked across the table at her bodyguard.

Heero had a small smile on his face as he sat casually, his elbows resting on the café's small table. Duo sat next to him. There was a small clink as the demon lifted his own mug with both hands. Noin had noticed the matching gold rings on their hands as soon as they'd sat down.

"Isn't it a bit soon?" She asked, glancing at the crowds walking by.

"We wanted to be quick just in case the inter-angel/demon marriage rite was revoked," Heero stated.

"Well, I doubt that'll happen." Noin then sighed. "I guess I'll have to explain the difference between love and lust to young angels and demons from now on. Or maybe I'll just find a human to do that."

"Is there a specific difference?" Duo asked between gulps of his hot chocolate.

"Lust is more physical, I believe," Noin commented offhandedly as she took another ladylike sip of her steaming latte.

Heero, who hadn't ordered anything, frowned.

"But that would mean I felt lust before the before the conception fiasco."

Duo finished off his drink with a happy sigh and put the mug back down on the table.

"I guess you're just weird," he teased, shrugging. His tail brushed Heero's leg discreetly and Heero raised an eyebrow at him.

Noin abashedly glanced sideways. "Erm. Yeah...I discovered that the realm laws were beginning to break down naturally. The botched conception just sped it along."

Duo and Heero looked at her.

"Don't tell anyone," Noin said with a wink as she took another sip of her coffee.

**THE END **

_Author's Note_: Wow, this is the first fic I've finished in a while. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You people are the reason I kept writing. I hope you enjoyed the story. Hopefully my muse will come back and I'll finish 'Lunar'. ;)

-Ms Trick


End file.
